Malédiction en eaux sombres
by Skelusia
Summary: Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous pouvez lire dans les journaux. Le Gouvernement Mondial vous cache de biens sombres secrets. Mais quand le hasard s'en mêle, le voile tombe, et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. Fiction Kidd/OC.
1. Prologue

Le Nouveau Monde est un espace plein de surprises, dit-ont. C'est assez léger pour décrire ce qu'il en est réellement. Plus que cela, il suscite la curiosité ou la terreur, pour certains. Ceux qui connaissent ses secrets, si toutefois c'est une chose envisageable, n'en ressortent pas indemnes. En un mot comme en cent, le Nouveau Monde effraie et attise la convoitise. Nombreux sont les pirates qui s'y engagent, prêts à braver ses mystères en l'honneur d'un but commun : trouver le One Piece. Mais ses eaux sont dangereuses, et recèlent de nombreux dangers. Y naviguer s'avère une épreuve difficile, car les conditions météorologiques y sont infernales, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. En comparaison, Grand Line a des allures de paradis, dit-ont. Alors, pourrait-ont imaginer qu'il puisse cacher autant de secrets ? C'est bien plus que cela. Il y a toujours une part d'ombre en toute chose. Il en va de même pour les forces qui régissent un monde. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on peut lire dans les journaux. N'ayez pas foi en le Gouvernement Mondial, il vous ment.

ooo

Skelusia : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire. Évidement, il ne s'agit que d'un prologue, donc avec ça, vous ne pourrez pas aller bien loin. Mais il me tenais à cœur de rédiger une fiction sur un couple Kidd/Oc, donc je me suis enfin lancée. J'espère que dans le futur, ça vous plaira, et que je saurais bien respecter la trame du manga.


	2. Vapeurs d'argent

La mer est calme, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel dans le Nouveau Monde. Elle est calme, mais sombre. L'eau ondule en vagues obscures, presque violettes, formant des crêtes régulières. Une brume tourbillonnante enveloppe le décor, emportant avec elle de terribles secrets. Le ciel est entièrement noir, et des nuages charbonneux s'y amoncellent. Un sombre vaisseau fend les flots, progressant en silence dans cet espace qui semble hors du temps. Ce bateau, ce n'est autre que celui des Kid Pirates, reconnaissable au Jolly Rodger qui orne son pavillon noir. La proue, qui représente un étrange crâne, ouvre le chemin, semblable à un fantôme en errance. Une main épaisse, aux doigts puissants et aux ongles vernis en noir se pose sur le bastingage en bois. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges comme des flammes, coiffé d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, c'est le capitaine de l'équipage, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, dont la prime s'élève à trois cent quinze millions de Berrys. Son regard jaune fixé sur l'horizon, il semble attendre que quelque chose se produise. Et cela ne tarde pas. Peu à peu, une forme sombre se dessine au loin, déchirant la vapeur pour se révéler.

Une île se matérialise dans son champ de vision. Une impressionnante chaîne de montagne aux sommets tranchants se découpe sur le ciel, qui tire vers le bleu nuit en cette fin de journée. La lune ronde et brillante commence son ascension vers le firmament. Au cœur de la roche, sur le flanc de la montagne, une ancienne forteresse, grossièrement taillée à même la pierre, lui fait face. Aucune lumière n'émane d'elle, tout n'est qu'obscurité. Un sentiment de désolation l'entoure. On pourrait la croire bâtie par un roi des temps jadis, conçue pour résister aux tourments du nouveaux monde. En contrebas, s'étendent une séries de bâtiments carrés et blancs, de tailles diverses, alignés avec un ordre parfait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un puzzle. De loin, peu de détails sont encore envisageables, mais pourtant, quelque chose semble anormal.

L'homme aux lèvres d'un rouge carmin sourit, d'une manière qui laisse à penser que les idées se bousculent dans sa tête, et qu'elles ne sont pas des plus tendres. Derrière lui, l'ensemble de l'équipage se réunit, prêt à l'attaque. Il se tourne pour faire face à son second. Celui-ci n'est autre que le redoutable Killer, dont l'identité reste secrète, car son visage est dissimulé derrière un masque orné de rayures blanches et bleues. Une cascade de cheveux blonds s'étale sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Oui, Capitaine. Ce sont des bâtiments de la Marine.

Kidd se retourne vivement, tournant son visage vers l'agglomération.

-Hein ! Voyez vous ça... A peine sur le Nouveau Monde, et déjà, les réjouissances s'annoncent.

Son sourire malsain ne cesse de s'élargir. S'il y a une chose qu'il ne ressent pas, c'est bien la crainte, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. L'idée d'affronter tout un régiment de soldats de la Marine, alors que son équipage vient tout juste de faire son entrée sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde, semble le réjouir au delà de toute mesure.

-Les gars, il est temps de montrer qui nous sommes ! Et ce ne sont pas quelques abrutis qui vont nous faire peur !

Il joint le geste à la parole, et sa main se pose sur la garde du poignard qu'il porte dans une lanière qui ceint son torse nu, comme si le combat allait débuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Derrière lui, les cris enjoués et effrayants des hommes de l'équipage retentissent, attisés par la promesse de violence.

000

Skelusia : Donc voilà, ça commence à prendre forme, mais je ne laisserais pas trop les choses traîner, je vous le promet. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans une fiction à rallonge, pour le moment. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.


	3. Reflets d'acier

La chaloupe progresse lentement entre les rochers, en direction d'une petite crique discrète où ils pourront mettre le pied à terre. Parvenir jusqu'ici ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il aurait été vain de débarquer dans le port même, prévu à cet effet. Avec son large dispositif de surveillance, la Marine aurait eut tôt fait de repérer le bateau des Kidd Pirates, et à distance du rivage, même le meilleur des combattants de peu rien contre les boulets de canons ou autres lourds projectiles. Alors ils avaient choisit la discrétion, puisque c'était la seule solution envisageable. Jouant du brouillard épais qui entoure l'île, il étaient parvenus à trouver un angle mort dans la structure de protection de l'archipel. À partir de là, le bateau avait été amarré au large, au profit d'un canot sur lequel tout l'équipage s'était entassé. L'équipage ne se composant que d'une dizaine de membres, ça n'était pas une issue trop incommodante. Cela semblait presque trop simple. S'il y a réellement quelque chose à protéger sur cette île, pourquoi se permettre une faille dans la sécurité ? Parfois, les forces qui régissent ce monde savent se montrer un peu trop négligentes...

Lorsque la barque échoue sur le sable froid, un crissement bref mais désagréable retentit, et l'embarcation s'immobilise dans une secousse. Immédiatement, les hommes mettent pied à terre, et les traces de leurs pas creusent autant d'empreintes sur le sol souple. Le capitaine lève son regard vers la lune, et lui adresse un sourire audacieux.

-Bien, voyons voir ce que la Marine nous cache...

Marchant en tête, d'un pas assuré voire arrogant, Eustass Kidd conduit sa troupe à travers une allée principale. En somme, le complexe militaire s'organise comme un simulacre de village, à la différence que chaque bâtiment porte les couleurs de la Marine. Les constructions y sont rectangulaires, immaculées. On ne saurait en distinguer la fonction, puisque toutes se ressemblent. Le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté n'est qu'une rue parmi les autres au milieu de ce labyrinthe. Tout semble désert, calme. On pourrait croire que le temps s'est arrêté, ce que le l'homme à la chevelure de feu ne manque pas de remarquer.

-Et alors ? Où est le comité d'accueil ? Je me sentirais presque vexé...

Ces paroles agissent comme un déclencheur. Il aura suffit qu'il les prononce pour que surgisse un groupe de soldats. Ils apparaissent à l'angle d'un édifice, désordonnés et riant. Leurs uniformes sont négligés. Le repas vient de se terminer, et ils s'apprêtent à regagner leur dortoir. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir de la visite. Lorsqu'ils perçoivent le danger, il est trop tard. À peine ont t-ils le temps de rassembler leurs esprits et leurs armes, qu'un premier homme s'effondre, la tête tranchée. Sans qu'ils aient pu le réaliser, Killer à fait son travail. Rapidement, il s'exécute, les éliminant un par un. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire, pour avoir répété le geste tant de fois. Agir vite, profiter de l'effet de surprise pour se débarrasser de l'ennemi, et éviter que celui-ci ne donne l'alerte.

Pourtant, à son insu, l'un des soldats parvient à s'échapper. Alors qu'il s'enfuit pour faire son devoir et prévenir ses camardes, il est stoppé net dans sa course. Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, le reflet de la lame lui sourit. Il s'affaisse, déjà mort. D'un geste franc, Eustass Kidd retire son poignard du buste de l'homme.

-En voilà un qui ne pourra plus parler, ajoute-il pour lui-même.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les pirates se sont débarrassés de leurs assaillants. Pourtant, il n'est pas encore temps de baisser la garde. En temps que forbans expérimentés, ils le savent parfaitement.

Un son strident déchire soudainement l'air, et les parages se teintent d'une lumière rouge. Le gyrophare de la tour centrale étincelle, propageant des rayons de lumière vive dans un mouvement circulaire.

-Gotcha.

Les escargoparleurs sont enclenchés.

-Alerte ! Des intrus se sont introduits dans la base 2.0 ! Que tout le monde prenne son poste ! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

A ces mots, les lèvres du capitaine Kidd s'étirent en un sourire torve.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il doivent avoir un énorme secret à cacher, pour faire autant de boucan !

Il se retourne et examine la scène du crime. Les hommes qui jonchent le sol. Le sang, qui se répand en minces filets dans les rainures de la pierre.

-Bon, on s'arrache ! On a pas le temps de faire le ménage !

Sur ses ordres, le groupe de pirates s'élance comme un seul homme, et éclate pour se propager dans les rues du camp militaire. La menace doit être enrayée. Le moindre soldat éliminé.

Killer s'aventure dans les ruelles avec la rapidité du vent, semblable à une tornade de lames. Autour de lui, retentissent les cris et le grondement des pas des soldats, qui progressent par groupes ordonnés, comme on le leur a apprit. Les Marines tombent peu à peu, vaincus par le fer. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble posséder de fruit du démon. Ce ne sont rien que des soldats de base, comme il y en a tant. C'est bien trop simple pour être réel.

-Ça cache forcément quelque chose, murmure t-il pour lui-même.

Au même moment, le combat fait rage à travers tout le site. Mais le redoutable équipage des Kidd Pirates n'a pas acquis sa réputation en claquant des doigts. Tous valent leur pesant d'or, et ce soir, ils le prouvent.

Par un coup du hasard, tous finissent par se réunir. Encore grisés par le massacre, il leur faut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'ils ont échoué sur une sorte de place centrale. La sombre forteresse leur fait face. Les épaisses marches qui y mènent s'étendent sous leur regard en un escalier d'une longueur spectaculaire. La poussière vole autour d'eux, remuée par l'agitation récente. Sans prévenir, la sirène d'alarme s'éteint subitement. Un silence de mort s'abat, prélude d'une symphonie sanglante.

Dans un tourbillon de poussière, une silhouette humaine se matérialise sur les marches, surplombant le groupe de pirates. Un homme à la carrure impressionnante et au regard perçant les toise, la mâchoire crispée. Sur ses épaules repose l'ample veste blanche à épaulettes dorées, caractéristique des hauts gradés de la Marine. Une veine bat sur sa tempe, signe de la tension qui parcourt son être.

-Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus.

Eustass Kidd s'avance, assurant sa position de capitaine de l'équipage. Son poing se crispe. L'adrénaline gonfle ses veines. Son regard se fait plus dur. Il est prêt au combat, son attitude relève du défit.

-Ah ouais ? Je peux savoir qui tu est, pour te permettre de barrer mon chemin ?

L'homme serre les dents, et un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa poitrine.

-Je suis le colonel Jerrell Lindquist, et je veille sur cette forteresse. Je ne vous laisserais pas pénétrer ces lieux maudits.

Un sourire narquois s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Supernova. Son attitude se fait moqueuse, provocatrice.

-Voyez-vous, ça. C'est juste un colonel. Désolé mon gars, mais il en faut plus que ça pour m'impressionner.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour susciter la rage dans le camp adverse. Était-ce un effet désiré par Kidd ? Si tel est le cas, les années de pratique n'auront pas suffit à venir à bout de l'orgueil du Colonel Lindquist, qui réagit au quart de tour.

Quoi que cela puisse paraître surprenant, il ne porte aucune arme sur lui. Autrement dit, c'est un utilisateur de fruit du démon, et il base toutes ses méthodes de combat sur cette habileté. Soit il se surestime, soit il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît. Dans quelques instants, tout le monde sera fixé sur ce point.

Lindquist tend un bras devant lui, le visage fermé, calculant son effet. Rien ne semble se produire... Sur le moment. Un instant qui suffit pour que les Kidd Pirates relâchent légèrement leur garde.

-Et alors ? C'est tout ? C'est ça la puissance de la Marine ? C'est pitoyable.

Sans le savoir, Kidd et ses subordonnés commettent une erreur. Sans qu'ils sans aperçoivent, le combat à commencé, autour d'eux. Lentement, les tourbillons de poussière s'intensifient. A t-on déjà observé pareil phénomène ? Des flammes sablonneuses serpentent sur la place, dans un mouvement hypnotique qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de danse. C'est à l'instant où l'une d'entre elle entreprend de se glisser sur son pied que le capitaine réalise.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Le fruit du démon de la poussière ?

-Je te prie d'observer un ton respectueux en présence des forces de l'ordre, que je représente, annonce le colonel avec suffisance. Je maîtrise le pouvoir du vent.

-Ah ouais ? Rien que ça ! Allez, fini de jouer, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Sur ces mots, il active à son tour le pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Les membres de son équipage, habitués à ses effets, raffermissent automatiquement leur prise sur les armes en métal qu'ils possèdent. Des étincelles violettes parcourent son bras, tendu devant lui, tandis que surgissent divers objets métalliques, en lévitation dans les airs. Des armes, des trombones, des pièces de mécanique, et même les rivets qui maintiennent les panneaux de bois des portes, tous ces éléments convergent dans sa direction. Dans un ballet incroyable, ils s'assemblent pour former un gigantesque bras de métal, à même la peau du pirate.

La réaction du colonel ne se fait pas attendre. Il grince des dents, mais accuse le coup, par fierté. Cependant, une idée germe dans son esprit. Il sait exactement quoi faire pour enrayer la machine... Au sens propre du terme. Un sourire triomphant naît sur son visage.

-Je vois... Tu ne devrait pas être aussi sûr de toi. Tous les mécanismes ont leur point faible, affirme t-il.

Eustass Kidd ne sait pas de quoi il parle, et cette ignorance le met d'avantage en rage.

-Rah ! Tu va la fermer !

Lindquist n'ajoute rien à la provocation. Il se contente de continuer à sourire. Mais derrière cette apparente foi, il sait qu'il doit agir vite, avant que son adversaire ne lance l'assaut. Alors il se met à l'œuvre.

Modelant l'air autour de lui, il en fait un tourbillon qu'il dirige à la force de son esprit. Frôlant le sol, celui emporte dans son mouvement le sable, la terre et les quelques détritus qui jonchent la pierre. Le tourbillon prend alors la forme d'un serpent, chargé de gravats. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Lindquist le dirige droit vers le bras métallique du Supernova. En une fraction de seconde, il se divise en une multitude de petites couleuvres, qui s'infiltrent jusque dans les moindres recoins libres.

Stupéfait, le regard du capitaine pirate se fait terrible.

-Tu croit que tu va t'en tirer comme ça ?!

Furieux, il tente de diriger son bras vers le Colonel, dans le but de lui régler son compte. Mais son geste est entravé. Il lui est impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Toute la construction est immobilisée. Le sable enraye les rouages. Dans son effort, le métal proteste, et une plainte grinçante emplit l'espace.

L'horreur envahit ses traits. Depuis le début de son épopée, jamais rien de semblable ne s'était produit. C'est la première fois qu'on parvient à neutraliser sa technique de cette manière. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de s'abandonner à la réflexion. Dans le cruel monde de la piraterie, il ne faut jamais relâcher son attention.

Ses traits se crispent d'avantage, mais il se doit de riposter. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser faire.

-Tu va me le payer, enfoiré ! Repel !

Toutes les pièces de son bras métallique se disloquent. Pendant quelques instant, elles sont suspendues dans les airs, avant de fuser en direction du Colonel. La scène qui va suivre aurait pu virer au carnage monstrueux, si Lindquist n'avait pas eut d'excellents réflexes. À peine l'attaque est elle lancée qu'il est prêt à la parer. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il envoie une violente bourrasque de vent qui retourne les projectiles à leur envoyeur. La multitude de lames et d'objets tranchants se précipitent sur l'équipage de pirates. Malgré les tentatives d'esquive, le métal mord les chairs, et les entailles naissent sur les peaux. Rien de bien terrible, puisque l'essentiel de l'agression a été évité avec succès, mais l'honneur des Kidd Pirates est atteint. Il est temps de réagir.

Un échange de regards furieux se fait entre Eustass Kidd et le Colonel Lindquist. Plus rien ne compte désormais que le duel qui se joue entre eux.

Se déplaçant furtivement, Killer réduit la distance qui le sépare de celui qui a osé leur porter cet affront, et menacer son capitaine. Ses deux lames tourbillonnent, redoutables. La mort s'approche subrepticement du Colonel. Dans quelques instants, son corps inerte pourra rejoindre ceux des autres soldats.

Au dernier instant, Lindquist se retourne, faisant face à son agresseur. Visiblement irrité par la tentative, il lui décoche une nouvelle rafale. Agile, Killer parvient et l'éviter. Réitérant le geste, une deuxième, puis une troisième, puis de nombreuses bourrasques d'air viennent à la rencontre du massacreur, qui parvient à se dérober à chacune d'elles. Au delà de l'habileté qu'il possède à manier les lames, Killer possède une agilité hors du commun pour un homme de sa carrure. Cependant, absorbé par le ballet infernal qu'il mène pour se soustraire aux attaques ennemies, il ne peut progresser, et ne parvient pas à atteindre sa cible, dont la tension gonfle les veines.

Saisissant l'opportunité qui se présente à lui, Eustass Kidd profite de la distraction causée par Killer pour attaquer à son tour. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, il déploie le pouvoir de son fruit du démon dans un large rayon, utilisant le moindre objet métallique comme une arme, qu'il projette en rafales sur son adversaire.

Sans cesse, Lindquist les repousse, tout en continuant à affronter Killer. Le combat se déroule à présent sur plusieurs fronts. L'effort fournit par le Colonel est considérable, et se traduit physiquement. La sueur couvre son visage, et sa bouche se tord dans une grimace de douleur intense. Ses bras s'agitent en tous sens cependant qu'il modèle l'air, dont il se sert comme une arme.

-Putain, il est sacrément résistant, pour un petit Colonel, cet enfoiré ! Rugit Kidd.

Combien de temps les choses auraient-elles pu continuer ainsi ? Probablement des heures. Mais, à la mauvaise fortune de Colonel Lindquist, l'équipage des Kidd Pirates ne se compose pas que de deux membres, auquel cas il aurait peut-être remporté la victoire. La chorégraphie offerte par le trio s'avère être une excellente aubaine pour l'un des pirates.

Heat n'est pas du genre bavard. Ce pirate impressionnant, qui évoque une quelconque créature surnaturelle de part les coutures qui ornent sa bouche, est resté en arrière jusqu'à présent, jaugeant la situation. Mais il est temps pour lui d'entrer en scène. Il sait parfaitement comment se débarrasser du Colonel. Malgré la puissance de son pouvoir, celui-ci n'a qu'un seul point faible. Et Heat compte bien l'exploiter. Décroisant ses bras, il s'élance, prêt à mener son plan à exécution.

Sans détour, il fonce droit sur le Colonel. Immédiatement, il ouvre la bouche, prêt à cracher de mortelles flammes. Comme doué d'un sixième sens, Lindquist braque son regard gris perçant sur le nouvel opposant, malgré l'agitation qui règne autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Cracher du feu ? J'aurais tôt fait de repousser tes flammes. Tu ne peut rien contre le vent. Personne ne peut le saisir.

Alors qu'il amorce une brise, la réponse de Heat lui parvient, mais il est déjà trop tard.

-Erreur. Tu est fait d'oxygène, non ? L'oxygène nourrit le feu.

Une simple constatation. Il n'y a même aucune trace de menace dans la voix de Heat, comme si ce qu'il venait d'énoncer n'était qu'un simple fait, une futilité. Il joint le geste à la parole, et un torrent de flammes fond sur Lindquist, décuplé par tout l'oxygène en battage.

Les mots se coincent dans la gorge du Colonel. L'effroi le fige. C'est trop tard. Attirées par son organisme, que le fruit du démon a changé en une masse d'air concentré, les flammes s'embrasent d'avantage, créant un formidable brasier.

En prévision de ce qui va suivre, les pirates esquissent immédiatement un mouvement de recul général. La silhouette du Colonel ne se distingue presque plus au milieu du brasier. Une colonne de flammes s'élève dans le ciel. Un cri désespéré déchire la nuit, avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Tout est terminé.

Le feu se volatilise soudainement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Seules les marches de pierre, noircies par la chaleur, attestent encore des événements.

-Il a disparu ?! S'exclame Killer, abasourdit.

-Faut croire, affirme son capitaine.

-L'air qui le composait à entièrement été consommé, je suppose, ajoute la voix calme de Heat.

Quelques secondes de silences s'abattent sur la scène. Le vent frais et léger de la nuit caresse les visages de ces hommes qui ne reculent devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins.

-Hum ! Bon ! On va pas prendre racine ici, hein les gars ? Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour derrière ces grosses portes de pierre, là-bas. On va enfin savoir quel trésor la Marine nous cache, ajoute la voix profonde, presque rauque, du capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

-Hum... C'était quand même assez facile, ajoute Killer d'un ton pensif. Si ce qu'ils gardent a tant de valeur, je ne m'explique pas cette négligence.

-Parle pour toi, fulmine un autre pirate. Certains d'entre nous sont quand même blessés !

Le capitaine braque son regard sur le plaintif. Avec attention, il détaille son équipage. La plupart de ses subordonnés sont couverts d'entailles sanglantes, provoquées par les projectiles de métal. Son visage est fermé, inexpressif. Il se tait un instant, puis prend une profonde inspiration, agacé.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est pas deux ou trois bobos qui vont te faire pleurer, quand même !

Avisant une balafre sombre sur son propre bras, il insiste :

-Tu voit ? Ça saigne même plus. C'est superficiel. J'ai pas engagé un équipage de tapettes, vu ?

Il se tourne vers les imposantes portes, qui recèlent tant de secrets qu'il a hâte de mettre au jour.

-On va pas se laisser abattre pour ça. C'est maintenant que les choses deviennent intéressantes.

Il serre le poing et tend le bras au ciel, dans un geste de victoire, et rugit :

-Allez les mecs ! Mettons à sac cette forteresse !

Les hurlement de ses hommes se joignent à son cri, et tous s'élancent vers l'entrée.

000

Skelusia : Ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de bâcler cette scène de combat. J'espère avoir respecté les personnages. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de vos impressions après votre lecture.


	4. Symboles dans le noir

**Chapitre 3 – Symboles dans le noir**

L'entrée de la forteresse se présente sous la forme d'une immense double-porte en pierre. C'est une roche sombre, à la texture matte. L'éclat de la lune ne s'y reflète pas. La matière semble absorber la lumière. Mais pourtant, au cœur de l'ouvrage, ravagé par le temps, la guerre et les intempéries, on peut encore distinguer d'étranges symboles, pour peu qu'on y prête attention. Ce sont des figures simples, taillées dans la pierre, et qui luisent d'une faible lueur bleue, presque consciente.

Kidd s'en approche, suffisamment pour pouvoir en effleurer une du doigt. À peine a t-il touché le signe qu'il retire sa main avec précipitation. Avec dégoût, il observe la texture gluante qui dégouline le long de sa main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? On dirait que c'est vivant...

La lueur meurt sur sa peau, ne laissant qu'une gélatine inerte. À leur tour, les autres symboles s'éteignent, comme une machine que l'on désactive. Un claquement se fait entendre, suivit du grondement de la pierre. D'elle-même, la porte massive s'ouvre, s'offrant aux intrus. L'enchantement inexplicable révèle une mince ouverture, tout juste suffisante pour permettre à quelqu'un de s'y glisser. C'est presque une invitation. Un souffle lourd, chargé de senteurs pesantes s'en échappe, et il vient lécher les visages des pirates abasourdis. Un silence grave se fait dans l'assistance, rapidement brisé par l'arrogance du capitaine.

-Faut croire qu'on nous attendait...

-C'est peut-être un piège ? Ajoute un membre de l'équipage. C'est louche...

Personne ne lui répond. Kidd secoue sa main avec énergie, cherchant à se débarrasser de la matière étrangère qui la souille. Il esquisse une grimace de répulsion.

-J'sais pas ce que c'est que ce truc, mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Il renifle, puis ajoute :

-Vous attendez quoi ? On entre, bordel !

Un par un, ils se glissent à l'intérieur de la forteresse, qui leur offre un silence absolu. L'obscurité règne dans les lieux. La lumière de la lune s'engouffre à travers l'ouverture, traçant une ligne bleue étincelante sur le sol. Mais c'est trop peu pour leur permettre une vision correcte. Leurs yeux commencent à s'accoutumer à la faible luminosité, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour se déplacer sans heurter les murs. Heureusement, les pirates ont plus d'un tour dans leurs poches. Quand on traverse des mers périlleuses, il faut bien apprendre à se débrouiller, et savoir improviser.

-Heat, débrouille toi pour nous éclairer.

Sans répondre, l'homme cadavérique s'exécute. De sa bouche effrayante jaillit un torrent de flammes, qui vient révéler le décor l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que les ténèbres ne reprennent le dessus. Pendant ce court instant, la pièce leur apparaît distinctement. Sur les murs sont fixées des torches rudimentaires, comme on en faisait déjà il y a des siècles. Dans le noir, Kidd sourit.

-C'est bien notre veine, ça. Heat, recommence !

A nouveau, le reflet des flammes vient teinter les murs de orange, pendant que l'un d'entre eux s'empare d'un flambeau, qu'il brandit dans le sillage ardent. La résine s'enflamme, et Heat reprend son souffle. D'un signe de la tête, l'homme ordonne à ses camardes de l'imiter, et ils joignent d'autres torches à la première.

-Bien. Maintenant qu'on peut voir où on met les pieds, il est temps d'explorer cet endroit, ajoute leur capitaine, satisfait.

Les pas résonnent contre la pierre. Hormis les mouvements qu'ils provoquent et le son de leurs souffles, pas un bruit n'est perceptible. Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire jour dehors, ils ne le sauraient pas. Ils sont coupés du monde, hors du temps. Ils progressent à travers d'interminables couloirs de pierre. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le chemin s'allonge, divers détails leur apparaissent. Les choses s'altèrent autour d'eux. L'endroit est en totale opposition avec ce qu'ils ont connu à l'extérieur. Au campement impeccable de la Marine, s'oppose un univers sombre, ancien et délabré, caractérisé par d'étranges symboles et objets, qui se font de plus en plus nombreux.

Au début, les murs étaient nus. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, ils ont découvert des textes gravés dans la pierre, dans une langue inconnue. Et ce n'était que le commencement. À présent, les parois sont plus resserrées, et se parent de dessins circulaires, représentant des tas de cercles, auxquels se mêlent des figures compliqués et des paroles qui ressemblent à des litanies. L'atmosphère est lourde. L'ai exhale une odeur de plantes brûlées.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? Un temple ? Grogne Kidd.

-Ça à tout l'air d'y ressembler, répond Killer.

Devant eux, une nouvelle porte se profile. Celle-ci est moins impressionnante. À mesure qu'ils s'en approchent, ils distinguent de nouveaux glyphes, taillés à même le bois, cette fois-ci. En plus de cela, la voie est barrée de travers par un ruban jaune portant l'inscription -danger, propriété du Gouvernement Mondial- en caractères noirs. Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, Kidd l'arrache, d'un geste brusque. Ce n'est pas un dispositif aussi insignifiant qui va entraver son chemin.

La porte, quand à elle, est verrouillée par un gros cadenas, que maintiennent de lourdes chaînes. Étrangement, une cordelette de fil rouge se mêle aux mailles de métal. Est-ce de la simple décoration ? Ils vont bientôt le savoir.

Le capitaine Kidd sourit. Voilà un obstacle fait pour lui. Il lui sera enfantin de s'en débarrasser, grâce au pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Sans prononcer un seul mot ni esquisser un seul geste, les liens volent en éclat. Le fil rouge se dénoue par la même occasion.

À ce moment, c'est comme si une vague invisible les frappait. Une onde de choc, légère mais perceptible, se répand dans l'atmosphère. Hagards, certains clignent des yeux. Dans le groupe, on s'interroge, et les commentaires vont bon train.

À l'affût, leur capitaine tend l'oreille, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais rien ne vient. Observant le silence, il fait signe à son équipage de se préparer à l'action, avant de frapper la porte de son pied pour la forcer à s'ouvrir. Celle-ci cède dans un grincement.

Les yeux écarquillés, les armes dégainées, ils pénètrent dans la pièce, préparés au combat, en amenant une aura d'agressivité avec eux. Mais il n'y a aucun ennemi à affronter. Décontenancés, la plupart d'entre eux se relâchent, baissant les bras au sens propre du terme. Killer scanne la pièce du regard, dissimulé par son masque.

La surprise se lit dans les traits de Kidd, puis dans ceux de ses compagnons. Car le spectacle qui s'offre à eux n'a rien de commun. Au centre de la pièce, dépourvue de dispositif d'éclairage, se tient une forme humaine, attachée à ce qui ressemble à une grande croix, à la manière d'un martyr des temps anciens. Autour d'elle, sur le sol, un cercle à été tracé, avec une poudre claire. D'autres glyphes l'accompagnent, mais ils ont été dessinés à l'aide d'une substance rouge, sombre et légèrement brillante. En tant que criminels, ils savent parfaitement de quoi il s'agit : du sang. La scène ressemble au témoin d'une messe noire.

-J'ai rarement vu un truc aussi glauque... lâche Kidd, dans un souffle.

Il en faut beaucoup pour parvenir à refroidir à ce point le capitaine des Kidd Pirates. C'est dire si l'événement est exceptionnel.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte, Capitaine ? S'exclame un pirate aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

-Elle ?

La question force Kidd à reprendre ses esprits. D'un pas lent, il s'approche de la victime. Se faisant, il foule le cercle de poudre, qui crisse et s'efface sous son pas comme du sable. Il fait craquer les os de sa main, avant de s'en servir pour écarter les cheveux de la forme crucifiée. Un rideau de longues mèches blondes s'entrouvre sur un visage féminin. Les paupières de la fille sont closes. Elle semble jeune, peut-être a t-elle vingt ans, tout au plus. Sur ses joues, des larmes sèches depuis longtemps ont creusé des sillons. Malgré la situation, elle semble endormie, en paix. Ou peut-être même morte.

-Une gamine. Tout ce bordel, pour le cadavre d'une gamine...

C'est au tour du médecin de l'équipage d'intervenir.

-Non ! Je crois qu'elle est toujours vivante ! Sa peau ne présente pas de signes post-mortem... Laissez-moi vérifier, Capitaine.

Ce dernier s'écarte, laissant volontiers la place à son camarade. Il observe la fille avec un regard suspicieux.

-Capitaine, vous avez effacé le cercle !

-Quoi ? De quel cercle tu parle ?

-De... De celui-là ! L'homme tend un doigt accusateur et tremblant en direction du sol. C'est terrible ! Ça porte malheur, ce genre de choses !

L'ensemble de l'équipage se tourne vers l'individu, qui peine à contenir son affolement.

-Ah... Calme-toi. Tu a toujours été bien trop superstitieux. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien...

C'est ce moment que choisit la mystérieuse inconnue pour ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières s'ouvrent brusquement, comme si on lui avait subitement administré une substance dopante par intraveineuse. Au cœur de ses iris bruns, ses pupilles sont dilatées. Sa bouche s'ouvre lentement, sur un cri muet. Elle commence alors à se convulser.

-Elle n'arrive pas à respirer ! Quelque chose doit l'en empêcher ! S'exclame le médecin.

Mais quoi ? Aucun lien ne serre ni sa gorge, ni même sa cage thoracique... À moins que... Dans la panique, Kidd reste maître de lui-même. D'un geste rapide, il s'empare de ruban pendu au cou de la jeune fille, auquel pend une petite fiole remplie d'herbes séchées et d'un liquide doré. Sans ménagement, il tire dessus d'un coup sec, le lui arrachant. Dans le même mouvement, il jette le flacon à terre, puis l'écrase avec son talon. La liqueur se répand sur le sol, et sa couleur devient noire au contact de l'air.

La fille hurle. C'est un cri de libération. Des larmes tièdes coulent sur ses joues cependant que l'air lui parvient à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Libère-là ! Ordonne t-il au médecin, qui s'exécute avec ferveur.

Les cordes qui la liaient à la croix sont détruites, révélant des marques profondes dans sa peau. Elle s'effondre au sol, la tête basse, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage.

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Elle joint ses mains comme pour une prière, et agite ses lèvres avec frénésie, proférant un murmure inaudible. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche usée, elle ressemble à une condamnée, ou à une esclave. Tétanisée, elle n'ose accorder un regard à son sauveur, qui la domine de sa puissante stature.

Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit. Il l'observe en silence, jugeant de son sort. Son visage est impassible, fermé. Ses lèvres sont closes. Avec un calme glacial, il lui offre une main ferme.

-Allez, relève toi.

Il pourrait y avoir des tas de questions à poser, face à la situation trouble. Que faisait une demoiselle aussi faible, captive dans un tel endroit ? Que signifient tous ces symboles ? Le sait-elle seulement ? Mais le temps des questions n'est pas encore venu.

Elle relève sa tête, et l'un de ses yeux apparaît entre les cheveux qui camouflent son visage, collés à sa peau par les larmes et la sueur. De cet œil unique, elle darde un regard dément sur lui. Elle se relève comme une automate, sans le toucher. Les bras le longs du corps, les épaules légèrement voûtées, on la croirait possédée. Le médecin des Kidd Pirates revient à la charge, tendant la main vers elle avec lenteur, presque craintif.

-Capitaine, je crois qu'elle a été droguée...

Ses doigts ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Elle se retourne alors vivement, les traits déformés par une rage soudaine. Sa bouche se tord dans une grimace effrayante, comme les animaux sauvages lorsqu'ils veulent exhiber leurs crocs. Un feulement effrayant s'échappe de sa gorge, et elle se jette sur l'homme, toutes griffes tendues.

En combattant avisé, celui-ci n'a aucun mal à éviter l'attaque de la furie. Kidd s'empare du bras de la jeune aliénée, serrant son poignet avec force. Elle glapit de douleur, et il l'attire contre lui, avant de lui croiser les bras dans le dos pour éviter tout mouvement. Elle tente de se dégager, se débattant avec énergie. Mais la fermeté du féroce pirate est inébranlable. Dans une tentative pour la calmer, il l'entoure de ses bras puissants.

En silence, il attend qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Elle abandonne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

-C'est à cause de ton agressivité qu'ils t'ont enfermée ? Je ne savais pas que la Marine capturait des folles, raille t-il.

Elle lui adresse un grognement pour toute réponse.

-Allez, on discutera plus tard. On va d'abord se barrer de cet endroit morbide.

D'un mouvement leste, il la lance sur son épaule, comme il l'aurait fait d'un vulgaire sac de patates. Plutôt que de se défendre, elle se contente de planter ses ongles dans sa peau, la mine effarée. Les yeux révulsés, elle se laisse emporter.

Commentant la scène pour lui-même, Killer ajoute, alors que le groupe quitte la forteresse :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a donné, mais ça la plonge dans un état second...


End file.
